bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage God Melord
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20857 |no = 1408 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Whilst Melord's body and mind rotted away as he transformed into the terrible Demon of Decay, his soul was the only part of him to retain its divinity. Were one to witness the crystallized form of Melord's soul, one would see a never fading splendor reminiscent of that of a high ranking god. Had his story been different, Melord would have likely distanced himself from his master, , to walk his own path towards further knowledge and wisdom, ultimately becoming a member of the Divine Ten himself. |summon = I am the mediator of this world, and as such I shall welcome the end of humankind with my very eyes... |fusion = My will shall never falter. I will gladly sacrifice myself to keep order in this world! |evolution = Impudent human... You could never hope to understand the power of my divine will. | hp_base = 6059 |atk_base = 2318 |def_base = 2428 |rec_base = 2284 | hp_lord = 8069 |atk_lord = 2812 |def_lord = 2928 |rec_lord = 2792 | hp_anima = 9186 |rec_anima = 2494 |atk_breaker = 3110 |def_breaker = 2630 |def_guardian = 3226 |rec_guardian = 2643 |def_oracle = 2779 |rec_oracle = 3239 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Immaculate Providence |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, slightly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, +0.3% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP remaining, 30% boost max. |bb = Novum Exegesis |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken, 70% Atk to Def, 8 BC fill on instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Neo Venerate |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 5 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ipse Dixit |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def and Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to Atk/Def, 80% stat reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Sublimated Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% boost to Atk and Def, 2~3 BC fill |evofrom = 20856 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Special |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Enhances Leader Skill all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 30 |omniskill1_2_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill1_2_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill1_3_sp = 30 |omniskill1_3_desc = Enhances BB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill1_3_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill1_4_sp = 20 |omniskill1_4_desc = Enhances BB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill1_4_note = +2 BC, 10 BC total |omniskill1_5_sp = 10 |omniskill1_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill1_6_sp = 20 |omniskill1_6_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_6_note = 20% chance to reduce 20% stats |omniskill1_7_sp = 20 |omniskill1_7_desc = Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB |omniskill1_7_note = 20% chance to reduce 50% stats |omniskill1_8_sp = 20 |omniskill1_8_desc = Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to SBB |omniskill1_8_note = 30% chance to reduce 50% stats (Prerequisites: Unlock "Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB") |omniskill1_9_sp = 30 |omniskill1_9_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_9_note = 160% boost |omniskill1_10_sp = 30 |omniskill1_10_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_10_note = 160% boost |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Demons of Ishgria |addcatname = Melord2 }}